Hidden In The Shadows
by xXSWEETGOODBYEXx
Summary: Bella!" I was so used to my name coming from his mouth like a cuss word that I didn't flinch. "I don't want to play your little games of hide and seek today......"
1. Chapter 1

**Sunshine**

**Don't Own Twilight, and it's characters but I do own the plot!**

**Warning: This story is going to be kind of dark, I rated it M just in case!!**

It seemed so long ago the day I chose to stay with Jake. He was laying on his bed, body completely shattered from the new born who happened to get her arms around him. I was ready to tell him that I loved him but it was nothing compared to the love that I had in my heart for Edward until one phrase left my mouth and everything changed. 'Jacob you are like the sun in my life.' Once that was out I couldn't forget it and suddenly it was all I wanted a life full of warm bliss with a man who would always be my best friend my partner in crime. The decision was so haste I forgot about everything edward told me, that when a wolf loses its temper it is not a safe place to be.

I remember it like yesterday.

_After those word left my mouth I leaned over and placed my lips on his. I was comfortable with him as I layed down beside him being careful not to bump him, he gave me a funny look._

"_**Bella**__**I thought you picked Edward."**_

"_I can't leave, I love you."_

"_**But you love Edward more."**_

"_I thought I did until I actually thought about leaving you." With this he kissed the top of my head and nodded off to sleep with me following right behind him, drained from the overwhelming events of the day. _

Its been three years since that day. For the last two and a half of them I've regretted my decision, I heard the howls get closer at which point I tried to hide myself under the bed. The door crashed open causing my heart to studder, I couldn't hide from them I mean hello they were dogs their noses would always give me away. Still every time they came home I'd find myself dodging into closets, crawling under a bed, or curling up in corners just praying that this time they wouldn't find me. Running didn't work either they would track me and then when they brought me back the beatings would be a lot worse.

"_Bella!!" _I was so used tomy name coming from his mouth like a cuss word that I didn't flinch anymore.

"_I'm not in the mood for your little games of hide and seek, get out here now BITCH!" _A single tear ran down my cheek as I thought back to those first few months with Jake, in particular December 5th.

_Jake grabbed my hand as he led me along the shore line his smile lit up his face which only made me more happy. Things had been a little tense lately the Cullens had left over three months ago yet the wolves were still phasing which was causing a bad mood to surface in the pack. However today seemed to be the turn around no one had phased in weeks so they were all planning to celebrate that night at Sam's place. I shot Jake my most loving smile when I caught him looking at me he was probably wondering what I was thinking about but I didn't feel like telling him. It would upset him if he knew that tonight I would be celebrating a new start to our relationship because I'd been worried that it was ending. _

"_**Bells, is something wrong?"**_

"_No why would you say that?"_

"_**You just looked upset about something."**_

"_Oh well I'm not I was just thinking how much fun tonight is going to be I haven't seen everybody in a long time."_

"_**They are all excited about seeing you again as well, even Leah." **__I had to laugh at that, me and Leah hadn't always gotten along but she seemed to be warming up to me since the Cullen's left. _

_He wrapped his arms around me when we got to our favorite place, then he nestled his head in my hair making me giggle. I loved that my heart was so light and carefree it had been a while since I felt so relaxed. Looking out at the view I noticed that it looked much the same besides that everything was frozen, it was exactly how I remembered , the ocean was wide and vast the green tree's lining the shore. It was a breathtaking sight which is why whenever things were going good we'd make our way out here so that we could just enjoy each other's company._

"_**I love you Bella I know things have been hard lately but I never want you to forget that I love you."**_

"_I love you too Jake, and I think things are going to get a little easier from here on out."_

"_**Yeah you are probably right."**_

The memory faded as I felt a hand grab my ankle and drag me out from under the bed. I looked up into eyes so filled with hate that my breath caught in my throat.

"_I thought I told you that I didn't want to play hide and seek today." _He seethed at me the rest of the pack just sat howling with laughter, I never understood the satisfaction they got out of me being pulled out of my hiding places, or when they beat me for that mater.

Lately they had a new thing that they loved to do, it was kind of like cat and mouse. In about three seconds Jake would let go of me setting me free so that I could run but only so they could chase me, it must be a lot of fun because afterwards their faces were always lit up with amused expressions.

ONE. TWO. THREE. Just as predicted Jake let go of my ankle causing me to fall on the floor with a thud, his voice was like venom in my ear when he leaned down and whispered _RUN. _I pushed myself up from the floor knowing that I had no choice either I run or I stay and they all get turns to break me. At least this new game they have going makes it so only one of them can hurt me, apparently that was one of the rules, the first one to catch me would get me as their prize.

Thankfully, with two years of running and hiding I had gained better coordination which came in handy when I was trying to run away. My feet carried me as fast as I'd ever ran dodging tree's left and right soon enough I'd come to a dead end, and one of them would find me. My legs grew heavy after awhile this is the longest they'd ever allowed me to be free maybe they really couldn't find me this time, and just as the hope set in I heard the soft sound of paws on the ground. I laughed silently as I realized this was a new part of the game they wanted me to feel like I'd gotten away only to find out seconds later that I was 100% wrong. Whoever the footsteps belonged to was almost here and just like that Sam was standing in front of me growling loudly signaling to the others that he had found me, he watched me carefully until the others had me surrounded.

Sam let out another loud growl this time trying to scare me, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up before he made a quick decision to do this in human form. Somehow when they beat me as humans it was more evil at least when they were wolves I could blame it on that but when human there was no denying the obvious. In one flash movement his fist came in contact with my stomach causing me to fall to my knee's gasping for air. The first hit always brought back the night of Sam's party it was the end of my happily ever after.

_Jake and I were walking to Sam's hand in hand ready to celebrate the end of the bad times when I felt his hand start trembling. We were just outside Sam's at this point but I could tell it was going to happen his whole body was shaking and suddenly there stood the russet wolf right in front of me angrier than ever. I didn't have time to run before his claws traveled roughly across my face, it hurt like hell I'd never been in so much pain. I was used to Jake yelling at me but he'd never physically hurt me before and the shock almost over rode the pain. _

_He was upset about whe he had done that much I was sure of because he was frantically trying to phase back so that he could help me but nothing was working. I heard the door open behind me, seeing that Paul was coming over to me I was hoping that he'd help me . Then I saw that he was angry as well and I I tried to get off the ground so I could get out of here._

"**I knew it we are still phasing because of you." **_His foot hit me hard in the side leaving my eyes stinging with tears, they were all outside now screaming and circling around me they were going to kill me I was positive of it. Until Leah jumped in front of me they were all intent on death. _

"Leave her alone, you all know just as well as I that it isn't her fault. The legends have been changing for a long time now I'm not even supposed to be a wolf yet I am so maybe we will never stop phasing maybe there is no possible way_." I smiled gratefully at her silently thanking her for saving me but it wasn't enough to stop the packs anger._

"**Shut up Leah if you love the leech so much why don't you join her." **_With that Paul swiped his large paw across her face just like Jake had done to mine, but by the time she turned around to face me her marks were already healing. _

_She ripped part of her shirt and gently placed the fabric to my bleeding face before helping me up and taking me inside to put ice on my side. That was when Leah had been declared my 'nurse' since she refused to hurt me they would make her watch and then leave her to give me wet cloths, bandages, and ice before she would be forced to go home. _

Sam picked my face up off the forest floor so that he could look me in eyes I saw nothing but hate in his when he spit on me. With that the pack walked away leaving me alone or so I thought.

"_Bella.." _Her voice was so soft and full of concern that for a minute I forgot about my injuries, she swept me up in her arms and carried me back to Jake's house placing me in an ice bath.

"_Sorry Bella its all they will let me do." _She walked out of the bathroom with tears in her eyes much like every other time this happened.

Twenty minutes had passed when I climbed out of the tub, glancing at the mirror all's I saw was dried blood, puckered scars, and bruises there was nothing left of me I was just an empty vessel. At that point I swore to myself that I'd give anything to be free.

A/N:This is my first twilight fic!! Anyways please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Invisible Pain**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**EPOV:**

Some how my heart had survived when Bella chose Jake maybe its because I knew it would be better for her. This way she could live her life as a human, she could have kids and marry Jake who would be able to help her when she was bleeding. I worried about her though and I had no idea if she was ok or not because Alice couldn't even see her. She was so tangled up with the wolves that her future completely disappeard from Alice's sight. Every now and then I'd find myself packing up my bags getting ready to go check on her only to have to stop myself halfway out the door.

"_Eddie, come on those grizzly bears aren't going to wait around forever." _I chuckled lightly Emmett and I had gotten really close over the last few years spending most of our time hunting.

"I'm coming, gez you'd think you were five years old."

"_Well at least I'm not fifty which at the rate your moving could easily be said." _I rolled my eyes he is really quite pathetic but I didn't mind I was ready to go for a run. I flew out the second story window landing softly on my feet laughing at Emmett's expression when he noticed that I was now ahead of him.

"Now who is the whiney fifty year old?"

"_Come on Eddie its not fair your faster than me." _I slowed my pace enough for him to catch up, now we were ready to tackle a few Grizzlies.

I was sucking my second bear dry when out of no where my heart shattered, I felt overcome by an invisible pain so great that tears pricked at my eyes.

"_Edward man are you ok? What is going on?"_The pain was so intense that I couldn't answer him, I couldn't even catch my breath.

Two seconds later I was fine the pain had subsided and I was back on my feet, the experience reminded me of the times Jane had unleashed her power on me. Though Jane wasn't anywhere around and I couldn't shake Bella from my mind I had the overwhelming feeling something wasn't quite right.

"_Edward, what happened?" _

"I don't know, but its over now, Come on there are still a few bears left out here." He looked me over once before shrugging and dashing off in the direction that the warm scent of blood was coming from.

**Sorry for how short this chapter is but I just wanted you guys to get a quick look at what is up with Edward!! Next Chapter should be up at the latest by Friday I and just to let you know it could be a little bit darker than the first chapter, which is why its rated M.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alone**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**This chapter is pretty dark I guess so just be warned I tried to leave out as much detail as possible.**

**BPOV:**

That night as I slept something changed I couldn't place what it was but when I woke the following morning I felt different maybe it was just that I was feeling a change coming of some kind. Jake was snoring loudly in his room down the hall granted he had a bed but I was trusted not to run so at least I wasn't locked up in the closet anymore. I stepped out into the hall quietly being careful not to wake him, it was my job to make him a big breakfast so when he woke he'd be able to eat and then run off with the guys.

My body relaxed as the comforting sound of sizzling bacon took over the kitchen, I felt stronger than I had in a long time because in the kitchen I was the one in control. The snoring came to a halt down the hall, I wiped the smile off my face replacing it with the empty expression I usually wore.

"_Bella, the boys and I are going away for a few days. Since you would only slow us down you aren't welcome to come but you understand that means you can't run away and you will be restrained here." _I nodded silently knowing that he didn't want a response he was just informing me so that I would know not to run.

He scarfed down his meal in record time, waiting paitently afterwards for me to finish washing the dishes. This was unusual, normally after he finished he would give me his plate with a few scraps left over for me to eat before heading back to take a shower. He never took his eyes off me he was wearing an expression I'd never seen before it was disturbing his eyes were bright with excitement and the corner of his mouth twitched into a mischevious smile. As I put the last dish away Jake grabbed my arm roughly pulling me towards his bedroom. I tried to pull away but he was to strong he probably didn't even notice I was trying to get away, his lips were hard on mine seconds later. It was far from a gentle kiss when he pulled away I tasted the blood coming from my lips.

"_I want a proper goodbye Isabella." _His voice sent chills up my spine, it was filled with so much venom that I almost threw up.

"Jake please don't do this! Please stop!" The light flickered in his eyes and I knew I was just making this more exciting for him, still I couldn't let him do this without putting up a fight.

Slowly he picked me up by my right arm and threw me on to the bed causing my kneck to whip forward and back. My breathing grew heavy, my heartbeat rapid as I realized that I wouldn't be getting away fear set into the pit of my stomach, dread took over my brain. Jake was coming closer now, he layed down ontop of me his breath hot in my ear, suddenly the heat was too much and I leaned over the side of the bed to throw up. Then my hands went to his chest hard pushing him away with everything I had.

"No No No, Jake get off of me you can't do this!! Get the hell off of me!!" I heard a strength in my voice that hadn't been there in years it even shocked me, I tried to slip out from under him but I hadn't surprised him enough I'd only made him angry. His hands grabbed my head and thrust it at the headboard and for a split second I was in excrutiating pain then I dropped into a comfortable darkness.

**So I hope you like it this sets up for the rest of the story to take off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prisoner**

**Sorry for such a long wait the site wasn't letting me upload!**

**Don't own Twilight!**

**BPOV:**

I woke up cold, disoriented, and sore my whole body ached but my arms hurt the worst they felt tired, I tried to relax them but they wouldn't budge. A loud moan escaped my lips as I tried again to move but failed I dropped my head in defeat, then everything rushed back. He stole my innocence, it wasn't enough for him to beat me daily he had to take the one thing I had left that I prided my self of. I didn't know what to feel I was angry, hurt, sad, and confused which of these was more prominent I wasn't sure but my chest heaved with steady sobs. Until now I hadn't realized where I was but as I looked around my surroundings with tear filled eyes I noticed that I was in the basement chained to the fricken wall, that dumb ass dog.

Now here I was a prisoner in my own home, a prisoner to my thoughts, emotions, and fears I've never felt so alone. My stomach growled loudly as if to object only I knew that it wouldn't get any food and soon enough it would turn on me as well. A howl sounded far off in the distance causing me to flinch back into the shadows. I hated him for making me afriad I didn't want to live my life in fear its probably the worst way to live life. Rage coursed through my veins and I screamed loudly lettting every emotion out in that wretched sound. The scream continued I pulled on the chain that restrained me tugging with everything in me, nothing moved but the scream grew louder I'm sure someone had to be hearing this.

I fell hard to the floor exhaustion taking over what was left of the small amount of strength I had. Then I did something I wasn't expecting something I wasn't planning but it felt right.

"Lucifer if your out there you sure as hell better be listening!! I want a deal! I'll give you my soul!"

**I appreciate all your kind reviews thanks a lot hope you like this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vision**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**We get to hear from Edward again!**

**EPOV:**

Since that incident two days ago I couldn't get Bella out of my head I'm sure that if I could sleep I'd just dream of her face, I still loved her with everything in me but I thought that I would have fallen apart two and a half years ago not now. Out of nowhere the pain hit me I crumpled to the floor a disgusting noise was ringing in my ears it wasn't until Emmett barged in that I realized it was coming from me. It didn't take long for the rest of my family to find me and I was in too much pain to be ashamed of looking so weak.

"_Emmett what is going on?"_ Esme's voice was full of concern I felt bad that I was the one to cause it.

"_I don't know its happened before though when were hunting and after it passed he stood up and was fine."_

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation Alice had me distracted I knew that far off look that was a current resident on her face better than anyone. The pain was unbearable at this point but I used the little strength I had to peer into Alice's mind. Just looking into her mind brought me a great deal of pain but what I saw was much worse.

_She was laying in a pool of her own blood, hurt was echoing off her, I knew she was beautiful without even seeing her face. She was looking away from us distracted by something off in the distance this girl was in trouble it didn't matter who she was no matter what I was going to help heart was breaking with every staggering breath she took it was killing me to watch her._

"Who is she?"

_I watched mortified as the girl shot her gaze in my direction her face was covered by five puckered scars, healing bruises, , and dried lifeless eyes bored directly into mine I felt empty and cold but I knew this girl, I loved this girl._

"No it can't be her, NO!!"

"Alice, who did this to her? Who??"

I was becoming stronger than the pain that held me captive on the floor my voice shook with anger, my family was looking at me like I was crazy and maybe I was but they hadn't seen what I had.

"_Alice what is Edward talking about?" _My mom was shaking Alice and slowly Alice came back to reality.

"_I'm not really sure Esme but I think its time Edward payed Bella a very over due visit." _


	6. Chapter 6

**Shadows**

**I don't own Twilight**

**I want to apologize for my short chapters I will try to make them longer! So I decided to upload 2 chapters today because of my short chapters, and also because my friend really wanted me to update and since its almost her bday I guess that it would be ok lol!**

**Thanks for your kind reviews they mean a lot!**

**BPOV:**

Darkness. Its like my home a sanctuary of some kind, in the dark people can't see my scars, neither can I sometimes I convice myself they never the dark my heart can soar with hope that the light will never come and he will never find me, its been about a day from when I woke up down here in a basement but I can't really be sure. My arms felt as if they might fall off, and as predicted my stomach did turn on me I'd been puking for awhile now I never understood how when you get hungry enough you puke but whatever I'm over trying to figure it out. Hours past and still I sit chained to the wall admiring the darkness that has surrounded me. Carefully I studied my barely visible shadow that shimmered on the ground I place my foot on top of it but instead of just laying there it seemed to sink in.

That was weird maybe I was hallucinating I hadn't eaten or slept for long time I guess that would be normal, but if I was hallucinating then how come I could figure it out most people believed it whole heartedly. Curious I let myself relax against the wall behind me where another shadow was, but instead of meeting the wall I fell into emptiness, it was reminding me of when Alice fell into wonderland except I wasn't scared in the least I welcomed the surrounding darkness.

I wasn't understanding this, I could see the basement but it seemed that I was looking through a crystal ball, I turned around not sure if I should be frightened. Someone stepped out of the blackness, they looked deranged like they were part animal. Their eyes were big and dark, skin so pale it was practically see through I bit my bottom lip trying to figure out what to do.

"_Don't be afraid, your hidden in the shadows no one can ever find you here."_

"I don't understand. Who are you guys?"

"_We are people just like you, we made the same deal you did and now we are here." _The person that was talking stepped forward into the moonlight, that's when I saw it was just a small child he must have been about 10 years old. His body was covered in scars I wanted to puke that was just wrong.

"Um where is here exactly?"

"_Your in the world of the shadows, in here your invincible." _He rolled his eyes as if to say come on just catch on already, nothing is ever as it seems.

"Ok, who are you?" I was just trying to put everything together but I was still 95% sure I was hallucinating.

"_I'm Coal, this is Shade, and Ebony." _I obser ved the ones he was with they were all broken in some way whether it be bruising, scars, deformed bones, and they all had those huge dark eyes ranging from gray to black, and the translucent pale skin.

Ebony had to be the oldest I'd say maybe twenty three, she was gorgeous and the only girl in the group. She seemed pleased to be in the company of someone lacking testostorone. Shade I'd say was seventeen, I was curious as to why the youngest seemed to be the leader but I wouldn't bother to ask.

"Its nice to meet you all, I'm Bella."

"_No we know who you are and as far as were concerned your not Bella at least not when you're here." _

"So who am I?"

"_Onyx." _Simple, strong, and dark what can I say, I loved it. With the amusement that flickered in all their eyes I could tell that they knew I liked it and suddenly I felt like I belonged.

The feeling didn't last long they showed me how the view worked if I concentrated on something hard enough I'd be able to see it , I only practiced little things like the living room upstairs or Emily's house I didn't want to look at anything else. They didn't tell me much after that and then they just kind of left so I stepped back into the basement where once again I was a prisoner but it was time for a much needed rest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Found**

**I am sorry that this update took so long but this chapter was refusing to be written! I don't like how it turned out! Thanks for reading please review! Also thanks to my unofficial beta XxPhoenixRisingxX!! Last thing happy birthday to ajpanda114!!!**

**I don't own Twilight!!**

**EPOV:**

I guess I always knew that sooner or later I'd have to go see Bella again whether it be to check on her or try and win back her heart. I never thought that I'd be running to save her at least not from Jake I always thought that she would be safe with him but no he is the one responsible for her pain.

If I ran the whole way I would be back in forks in just under an hour, since running and hunting is all I've done lately, running the whole way wouldn't be a problem. The wind felt good as I made my way swiftly through the tree's, Bella's broken body kept flashing through my mind and before I knew it the air that surrounded me reecked of wet dog. I could see the red house from here, Billy had died a few years back so I knew the house was empty especially if Alice was seeing Bella again. Well Bella would be there, but I doubt she was feeling very alive these days.

I slipped through an open window the smell of wet dog was almost unbearable, but even through that I could smell Bella her sweet blood was singing to me once again. The scent was coming from the basement I opened the door and made my way down the stairs, it was nasty down here I thought I would puke Bella had obviously soiled herself. She wasn't laying in a pool of her own blood so that was good. Her brown curls layed like a curtain over her face, suddenly the longing for her was too strong. I wasn't thinking about what could happen, I just threw myself at her wanting to hold her close. Only a few more steps and I'd be able to touch her again and just as fast as the thought came I found myself flying against the wall.

My breath was forced from my lungs as I hit the brick wall at full force, I crumpled to floor and I looked up into the black eyes of Bella. She hissed loudly looking more demon than human.

"Bella."Her name tasted like sugar on my lips, when I didn't receive a response I let myself ask the question that was tugging at the corners of my mind.

"What are you?" I watched as Bella's face softened slightly here eyes sparkling with confusion. These new black eyes didn't fit Bella they were too cold for her. I could grow to love them even though I was finding myself missing the warmth of her chocolate brown eyes.

"_What do you mean?"_

**BPOV:**

I had felt a presence in the room it was creeping closer, my muscles tensed then relaxed quickly something snapping from the moment of release. Finally my eyes opened and I found myself looking at a strange man a hiss escaped my lips when his gaze met mine. The fear in his eyes was evident but quickly faded this man had me confused what did he want? Why was he acting like he knew me?

"_Bella." _His voice was so familiar, I was working on placing it when he spoke again. Man, he was impatient.

"_What are you?" _What the hell? I'm me, I'm human, I'm the girl who chose Jacob over Edward only to become Jacob's punching bag. Wait something in that was familiar. Edward. He was here he came back for me and I'm being so rude to him. Why is he on the floor? This man was unbreakable yet he layed crumpled beneath me I wasn't understanding any of this.

"What do you mean?" He signaled to himself laying on the floor and when I looked back at him questioning what he meant by this.

"_Bella, look around there is no one else here and I wouldn't have thrown myself against the wall. That was you."_ Now I was pretty sure I was dreaming I didn't even know someone was in here till he was already on the ground there is no way I threw him.

"What are you talking about? You know me I'm not strong enough to throw you. That wasn't me."

"_You didn't really throw me I guess but you put up a force field so strong it threw me back, it hurt like hell. And if you could do this with your mind imagine what you could do with your hands you could probably shatter me with just your pinky_." I smiled at the thought of being able to hold my own for once.

"_I'm worried that your working with something dark here, Bella. That's why I asked what you were, cause your different love. Did you make some kind of deal Bella?" _Thinking back over the last few days I guess that I knew all along something was different. I mean hello I was entering shadows, I had joined a secret gang and now with just my mind I was able to chuck Edward across the room. That's when I remembered that day when everything felt wrong and I looked up begging for lucifer to give me strength.

"Yes Edward I made a deal."


	8. Chapter 8

**Honey, I'm Home**

**Sorry for taking so long to update things got a little crazy!!! Hope you like it!!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**EPOV:  
**  
"Who was the deal with?"

_"The devil, I asked him to give me strength and in return I'd give him my soul."_ I don't know why but I found myself chuckling at this. Of course Bella would find some way to make herself immortal, even if she didn't know it.

"Why would you do such a thing Bella?" anger seeping into the question.

"_You were just laughing a few seconds ago, why are you yelling at me now?"_

"I was laughing because you don't even realize that your immortal Lucifer took your soul. Which means you will no longer age you're a lot like me, except you don't need blood to survive and your now under contract to him."

_"You mean to say I finally did it, I found a way to stay with you forever without anyone having to bite me?"_

_  
_"Yeah you did, the only thing is your working with a lot of darkness here. We will have to work on getting you as far away from the dark as possible. You will still be immortal you just won't fall for Lucifer's traps." I placed my hand against her cheek, loving that it was still warm.

She sighed at the contact, I found myself leaning closer to her. I was merely inches away from her lips when a howl sounded right outside. Bella stiffened, her eyes growing even darker. Her gaze shifted upwards looking at the chains that held her I felt a shock in the air and the chains shattered. This beautiful creature in front of me was stronger than I ever imagined, still I didn't want her any where near the dog that was now making his way inside.

_"Edward get out of here!"_ Her voice was edging on hysteria, but why would she be afraid? I could take the mangy mutt.

"I can take him, I'm not afraid."

_"He'll kill you."_

"Then come with me, I'm not going to leave without you."

_"Go! Wait on your side of the border. I can take care of him. Please just trust me."_

I had no choice Jake was right outside the door leading to the basement. Something told me that I could trust Bella more than anyone at the moment. I sprung through the one small window, I turned back to tell her that she better not leave me again only to find that she was already gone. Fear was taking my heart captive until I heard her voice in my head as soft as the wind.

_"I'm here Edward. I just have to take care of some business I'll meet you at the border."_ I had severely underestimated her, she could hold her own better than anyone else I knew.

**BPOV:**

As Edward escaped out the window I fell back into the shadows, this time no one was waiting for me. I sent Edward a quick message knowing that he was afraid I'd left him again. Jake entered the basement in human form but quickly turned back to wolf when he caught Edward's scent he growled loudly thinking I'd left. His brown eyes were starring right at me but still he had no idea where I was, I laughed silently in the shadows enjoying his frustration. I felt someone's presence behind me but I wasn't afraid he wasn't here to hurt me.

"_Onyx, focus all of your energy on him, make him feel every amount of pain he's put you through. It's as easy as sending your thoughts to someone else which you've already figured out on your own." _I looked to my side finding that it was Shade speaking not Coal as I had expected. It was obvious that the conversation was over so I simply did what I was told.

My eyes locked onto the russet wolf standing only a few feet away and I thought of every time he hit me, I thought of the first time it happened when he clawed me across the face, and when he raped me. His knee's gave out and his breath started to become staggered, five long lines appeared across his face and blood poured onto the floor from wounds I'd seen in the mirror several times. I didn't want to kill him; at least not yet. I just wanted him to live in fear like I did. Whimpers escaped his muzzle, he was only a few seconds away from unconsciousness and I needed him to hear that it was me causing his pain.

"Welcome home honey. Listen I'm leaving as soon as I'm done here and I'm not coming back, be good okay? Don't hurt anyone else because I will know and I'll hunt you down and bring you back to my house as a stuffed animal."

His face morphed into one of shock for a brief second before he became a prisoner to the pain and fell into a darkness I knew very well. I turned to thank Shade for his help but he didn't look pleased. He seemed thoroughly upset about something and that's when I felt the stiffness in the air that I'd never felt before in the shadows.

_"Onyx get out of here now and don't come back you weren't meant to become one of us. You were never supposed to have this life hurry get out you can live your life without ever coming back here and you'll still have your powers. You just have to avoid the shadows, do you understand?"_

"Yes I understand, but why can't I come back I like it here I like feeling invincible?"

"_Bella you will be invincible, you are invincible you just can't hang out here anymore! Someone still wants you I can feel them out there. As long as someone loves you in the real world, the shadows become a dangerous place do you get it now?"_

"So because Edward still loves me the shadows are dangerous?"

"_The_ _shadows will turn on you if they feel that you'll turn on them which you seem to be doing."_

"Okay I'm leaving, Tell Coal and Ebony that I'm sorry and I'll miss them."

"I will, goodbye Onyx." With that he faded into the darkness leaving me alone. I pictured the trees  
that ran along the vampires' side of the border, and I felt myself traveling  
through the shadows that led to where Edward was waiting.


	9. Important Authors Note!

**Important!!!**

**A quick Authors note just to explain!!!**

My computer caught a virus and I lost everything, my school work, stories everything so I hate to say thing but I am going to have to put Hidden in the Shadows on hold for awhile. So that I can catch up on school and get reinspired I hope that you will all be patient with me and hope that the story takes on an even better plot because of this.

Sincerely,

Me


End file.
